SS Month: Day 2 Lessons Learned
by sasookesakoora
Summary: SS Month Day 2 Lessons Learned. One shot. Warning: Lots of smut. R & R Please :)


Sakura trudges up to her street to her childhood apartment. Her parents have moved out a long time ago. She has just come back after a long day at the hospital, learning a new medical ninjutsu with Tsunade-sama. She's wearing her typical ninja outfit, the sleeveless one. She carries her nude colored shoulder bag that consists of medical supplies and an empty bento.

She stops right by her apartment when she sees a dark figure casually leaning against the wall, hands in its pockets by her stairs. Its night time so it's hard to grasp who's there, especially since the street light on her street isn't working at the moment. She peers over and catches onyx eyes that are staring at her with amusement. She gasps.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He simply stares intensely into her emerald eyes.

It seems like forever that they're just staring at each other before he says, "…Sakura, huh?"

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

He steps away from the wall so she can see him properly in the moonlight. "Why are you so late to come home?"

Sakura gives a confused look, raising an eyebrow. "Why does it matter to you?"

Sasuke glares at her now, narrowing his eyes. "Am I not allowed to care about the well being of my teammate? We have our first Jounin mission tomorrow."

Sakura just looks back, blankly. "Of course you are, but I'm always coming home this late. Even when I'm not at the hospital. I have a life, y'know."

Sasuke makes a grimace. Why is she so …annoying? Why can't she silently be grateful for him caring?

"It's dangerous to wander at this time of night for someone like you."

Now Sakura was the one getting annoyed. She's a goddamn Jounin kunoichi, medic nin, and a disciple of the Fifth Hokage. She can take care of herself just fine at any time of night.

"You do know I'm a Jounin level kunoichi, right? I can take care of myself."

Sasuke grunted. Girls and their feminism.

"Anyways, why are you here, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do I need a reason?" He says, annoyed. Must she question him for everything? Sigh. Why is it so hard for her to understand? He was missing her today and when she didn't come home at ten pm when he went to go check on her at a distance, of course he was going to wait. He needed to make sure she got home safely.

Sakura blushed, looking to the side at the ground. "No, but.. its just.. you usually don't come by my house without some purpose."

Sasuke sighs inwardly. She really doesn't understand men at all. Like how Naruto doesn't get girls at all. Sure the past appearances at her house had "purposes" but going to her house wasn't necessary, she spent most of her time at the hospital. He just wanted to see her because he missed watching the effect he had on her, how she would act super sweet towards him compared to how she treats Naruto and Sai.

He looked her over for the millionth time, he's seen her a million times but now he just wanted to see her, exactly. How her soft curves defined her body and how they defined her personality that looks don't make a person. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but she had this softness about her that made him remember Okasan. Especially when she would smile at him, it made him flashback to how Okasan would cheer him up when he felt he wasn't loved enough by Otōsan. She was the kind of attractive that you don't notice at first, it grows as you grow with the person.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So were you at the hospital today or out with friends?"

Sakura looked annoyed now, why did he care so much? She decided to see his reaction to something though. Just to, you know, get an actual reaction from him other than his blank face.

"I was on a date, actually."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He heard a lot of his fellow Konoha shinobi always talking about wanting Sakura, trying to get her to go on a date, but never succeeding of course. Thanks to him. But… what did this mean?

"Oh, really? Who?"

Sakura smirked, raising an eyebrow. So gullible. "Some guy you don't really know. He was totally trying to chase me home afterwards but I punched him out." Sasuke smirked at this. "But I had a nice time, and I must admit, he's kinda cute." She says, faking a blush and a giggle.

Sasuke had his annoyed face on now, that was usually shown for Naruto's daily challenges to beat his ass up. He narrowed his eyes, and when she was smiling, everything clicked.

Oh, she was such a bad liar. So easy to read. Like a book.

He strode over to her and pushed her against the wall, putting one long hand over her head and one on her arm, pinning her against the wall. Her bag crashed and the contents spilled out, all over by the stairs. She was breathing heavily all of a sudden, jade orbs opened wide and startled and confused. Her mouth was a bit parted and she was panting, and her suddenly sweaty palms were against the wall behind her. He narrowed his eyes as he was thisclose to her face and just a few inches away from touching it with his nose to her nose.

"Don't lie to me." She blushed, and looked into his eyes shyly now. Why did he feel the need to pin her against the wall, not letting go of her arm, just a few inches apart from his face? Sasuke isn't one to purposely touch; it was usually Sakura who initiated that.

"Sasu-ke-kun…." She breathed, not knowing what to say, searching his eyes frantically to find what he's gonna do.

He faltered his grab on her a little, making it a little less tight. The way she was saying his name, in a bare whisper in her sweet voice made his insides stir. Almost like.. he was being turned on. By Sakura.

Sasuke blinked at her. He couldn't be having an erection right now.. thank goodness it's nighttime and he doesn't wear his old Genin outfit anymore so no one can tell if he has one or not.

But now he was feeling lust for her, what was the word.. thirsty. Yes. He was craving her soft, delicate tiny lips to go on his and suck on it until he felt too good. He wasn't the pure twelve year old child anymore. He had needs. And she did deserve a punishment. It's not like she would mind.

Besides; it was obvious no other girl made him feel like this. Ever.

He doesn't realize he's been staring at her the whole time he's been thinking about his erection and her and now he sees her blushing even more, almost turning into the color of his favorite fruit. His eyes show amusement and he smirks a little. He leans in, lids half open, as to kiss her, and she looked shocked at first but followed and right when their lips were about to touch, about to start a spark as powerful as his chidori; he pulled away a few inches. Then leaned in again, seeing her confused face. Then pulled back. Then finally she took her free hand and used it to take the back of his head and pull it forward so their lips could connect.

She tasted like sugar and sun.

Sasuke kissed her roughly, unable to hold back and drown in her if she'd let him. He could hear her moan at the back of her throat when he started licking and sucking with tongue. It felt like her moan moved down his spine and stirred that dangerous twitch between his hips, and he kissed her harder.

Sweet, wet sounds mingled between them as they became more frantic, and he went down her chin to land on her throat. Her pulse thrummed against his tongue as her dreamy little sighs ghosted across his crown, and he nibbled greedily at her flesh.

The tension between them just a few minutes before was so unreal, and he couldn't help but let his hand travel on its own accord down to her stomach, then lower.

Then Sakura moved his hand away, moaning his name. "Sasuke-kun… _-pant-_ we _-pant-_ should go upstai-" she gets cut off as she's thrown over his shoulder, and he picks up her bag and puts the stuff in there. Then he sprints to the door and knocks it open, dropping her bag and going to her bedroom where he throws her against the bed.

Sakura looks at him surprised, but with lust, her body ready for him. "Sasuke-kun…."

He climbs on top of her and puts his hands on either side the bed and looks down at her, full of lust and love. "Sa-ku-ra.." he says, connecting his lips to her neck again. She starts moaning as he gives her love bites all over her neck, his cool breath against her collarbone.

She had no idea where the bold impulse was coming from, but she drags her hands down his chest and tugs at the purple robe. Sasuke breaks the kisses to help her; roughly untying it and tossing his shirt to the floor.

Sakura breathes in at the shirtless Sasuke and how he looks under the window which gives a ray of moonlight over his toned chest. She's seen him shirtless countless of times, but not like this. He seemed like he was just begging to be touched and caressed.

She barely manages to release an admiring gasp before they were kissing again; fast and frantic like time-fated lovers. She ran her curious hands over his chest, feeling him groan against her tongue and tighten the grip on her waist. Her thighs clench when something sensual tickles behind her navel, and her heartbeat is roaring in her ears.

He starts undressing her completely nude and starts planting kisses on her soft breasts, sucking on her nipples until her moans turn into loud screams, and then plants more kisses down and down until he reaches to her most sensitive spot. He starts kissing it, sucking it, licking it, all while watching her moan his name over and over. She tastes amazing, and he can't get enough. But she needs to be taught a lesson for trying to trick him. Just as she's about to orgasm, he stops and he pulls her hands back which are trying to rub her orgasm to its end. She opens her eyes, desperation written all over them. "Please… Sasuke-kun." "No." He smirks. Then she glares at him and pulls him down so she's on top. She smirks.

"Fine. Have it your way." She says and then starts to lower his pants a bit so his erection pops out. He bites his lips so hard, trying not to moan at the pleasure. Sakura starts chuckling. Then she starts talking in a purr, repeating his name with the suffix slowly.

He feels her tiny, delicate fingers firmly circling the base of his length. His gut spasms when she pulls the O of her fingers up and down him a few times. Slowly. And then there is this amazing, wet warmth surrounding him, and he drops his head back. A grunt is vibrating in his throat as she begins to move. He could feel her tongue licking his tip, like silk, and the shape of her lips dragging over him. All his blood seems to rush down to his length, until all he can focus on is the amazing feel of her drowning him.

She wasn't confident or skilled, but it was more her inexperience that seemed to be making it so intense. Every lick of her tongue and every pull of her mouth. When she does something between a swallow and suck, he grits his teeth and closes his eyes tight shut.

Sasuke starts to feel the burning lust inside him building, and it feels like a bubble ready to burst. His chest starts to rise and fall with shallow breaths. When Sakura notices he's just on edge, just a few more strokes and sucks would send him over, she removes her mouth from his length and pins him down, smirking. Lets see him try to orgasm.

Sakura seems to get lost in time as she stares at him lovingly, like she's in a dream. She realizes she loves seeing him like this. So vulnerable, so natural, no façade. He was breathing heavily with his mouth open, just staring at her lustfully.

"Why'd you do that, Sakura?"

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson."

"Hn. I thought I was the one teaching you a lesson."

She smirks at him, running a hand through his hair.

He whispers to her, "I've always wanted to be your first."

She whispers back, "I've always wanted to be your last."

He smirks. "We can be both then."

He starts getting impatient suddenly and unexpectedly rubs his length close to her opening. She gasps at the sudden contact, desire washing over her as she gives up and lets him in.

Sakura arches her back, moaning his name softly, broken in a bunch of syllables as he thrusts into her. Sasuke had never found his name to sound so erotic until then. He was hitting a spot inside of her that made her cry in relief and anticipation. They had so much foreplay that had escalated their excitement they didn't even need to go slowly. He was so deep in her and she loved the sensation of him withdrawing only to slam back into her. All too soon she was on the edge again, and with a last thrust, her muscles contract, filling him. A few seconds later took Sasuke over the edge as well and he gasped out her name as he filled her up.

Sakura falls on top of him, arms cradling his sculpted body as she puts her head up to watch him pant, panting herself. He has no idea how beautiful..

..she looks, he thinks as he looks back at her. He puts one of his arms over her back and rubs her back for a few moments before closing his eyes, exhausted.

She watches him sleep peacefully, slowly closing her eyes and sighing softly into his chest.


End file.
